


To the Ends of the Galaxy

by ChromiumHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Good Guy Ben Solo, Happy Ending, RFFA Valentines Exchange, Reylo - Freeform, more than love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumHeart/pseuds/ChromiumHeart
Summary: Rey is devastated when Ben is seemingly killed in a coup in the First Order, her Force connection with him severed. But a mysterious gift left to her on her birthday leads her on a journey to reveal the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJGatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJGatsby/gifts).



> This is a part of the More Than Love: RFFA Valentines Exchange. I truly hope I did some justice to the prompt I was given! xo

Ben and Rey both knew that after Snoke died their connection to one another through the Force remained. Though they went their separate ways, there was always that ebb and flow between one another like their very souls were intertwined. They were in tune with it, and each other, which made it a little easier to connect when they wanted to instead of when the Force demanded it. Their conversations were usually short and infrequent, however, as their different lives demanded their attention. 

Ben sat on the throne as Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, and Hux, now promoted to Grand Marshal, was his second in command. The redhead did most of the work though, as he did before, needing that control over every facet of the First Order. Ben had let him, because he truly didn't feel the loyalty to the the First Order that he once had. They had destroyed a whole system with the press of a button, and Ben had hated every moment of Starkiller's existence. He would never admit it, but he was glad the atrocity was gone. 

"I'm in danger here," he confessed to Rey one night as he sat cross legged on the floor in his chambers, "I fear that Hux might be planning a coup. I can sense it; his desire for power." 

Rey frowned. Too many times she had begged Ben to come home, and too many times she was refused. Ben was a criminal of the Resistance, and could be executed as they saw fit. Leia would never allow it, but many Resistance fighters had lost family thanks to the First Order, and it was easy to blame the man in charge. 

"What are you going to do?" 

Ben lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "That part I haven't worked out yet. Just remember whatever happens that you aren't alone." 

Rey smiled sadly, "Don't do anything stupid..." 

The connection was severed and Ben sighed. He knew it would be another restless night. He wasn't the only one that stared up at the ceiling throughout the night though; Rey raked her mind trying to think of something, _anything_ that she could do to help. How could she convince him that she could keep him safe? 

It was in the early morning hours several days later when the sun was barely awake that she sat upright in bed and let out a pained wail as if she had been run through with a lightsaber, Ben's name on her lips.

Suddenly, her entire world seemed much colder. She frantically extended her arm, trying to reach out to him but there was nothing; no movement in the Force or beyond and her eyes welled with tears. She brought her knees to her chest, wiping at her eyes angrily. She couldn't feel him any longer through the Force; it was like having lost a limb or worse, and Rey felt overcome with dread. 

Hux had finally done it. He had killed Ben, or had someone kill him so he didn't have to get his hands dirty. She knew she should have done something and now - now it was too late. 

"Ben... please no..."


	2. Chapter 2

The pain of losing Ben and the inability to express her grief to anyone but Leia had been emotionally taxing on Rey. She tried to fill her days with training, long walks or helping Poe or Chewie work on the ships, but sometimes it was just too much. Sometimes she couldn't even bring herself to meditate because it was within the Force that she felt the most alone. 

Months passed and still she would find herself attempting to reach out, seeking something that she knew was no longer there, just on the off chance that she might feel again. All around her stood vast darkness with no one reaching back. She lost count of the number of times she cried herself to sleep, attempting to muffle the sobs with her pillow. 

Ben would never know how she felt, and how deeply his loss cut through her. 

"Rey! Rey wake up! Do you know what day it is?" 

She felt like she had barely slept when Finn, with Poe and Rose close by, burst into her quarters with smiles on their faces. She rubbed at her eyes, feeling like they were filled with sand from a storm on Jakku. 

"It's your birthday!" Rose said in a sing-song voice. 

"And we brought you breakfast in bed." Poe grinned, waiting for Rey to sit up some before setting the tray on her lap. 

Finn was the most excited, since birthdays were never celebrated in the First Order. Poe and Rose had filled him in on the tradition of gift giving and baking a cake, and Finn couldn't wait until Rey's birthday came around. Rey, however, only wanted one wish to come true and she knew it wouldn't happen. She put on her best face though, going about her day as her friends fawned over her and gave her thoughtful gifts. 

Some new clothes, a pair of boots for all weather, and a leather bound journal with handmade paper inside for her to write all of her thoughts in were some of the gifts she received, but the most mysterious was a package on her bed in her quarters when she got back from a party that went much too late. 

Inside was a single holotape. She took the tape out of the box and pressed play. 

"Rey, its Ben. If you're hearing this, I'm glad I finally found a courier I trust." 

Immediately, Rey's eyes welled up with tears and let a soft whisper of his name escape her lips. 

"...and if you're hearing this it means Hux probably started a coup and I had to take off. I hope you like scavenger hunts... this one starts on Jakku. Go to the place you once called home. Under the back right leg, there's more answers." 

Rey jumped to her feet and packed her bags as tears freely ran down her face. Was Ben alive and just couldn't communicate with her somehow? Was he being held hostage and she had to go on a rescue mission? Her mind raced with questions as she shoved some clothing into her side bag and grabbed her staff before making her way to the Falcon. 

Chewbacca had wanted an explanation, but was happy with Rey's utterance that she needed to go home to retrieve something sentimental to her. It wasn't a complete lie, and Rey needed a capable copilot. 

She hadn't been back to Jakku since she and Finn had narrowly escaped the First Order in the Millennium Falcon. It was strange to be back here now, the heat and the way the sand moved beneath each step familiar, but foreign. 

She looked at her former home; the fallen AT-AT where she used to count the days until her parents would come back to her. She walked to the back leg and began to dig, scooping out sand by the handfuls until she hit another box, not unlike the first she had received. Inside was a small chip, which she took on board to R2-D2.

Once it was loaded, R2 projected a map into the common room of the Falcon, focusing and then zooming in on a sector in the Outer Rim. Neutral territories with no allegiance to the Resistance or the First Order. The planets name was Ryloth. It had been under the Empire's command some years ago, but there had been an uprising and now it was free. Unfortunately, most of the exports were still slaves and spice, which didn't go over well with Rey, but she needed answers. 

"Chewie, can you check our fuel? We have another stop to make. Ryloth." 

Chewie grumbled and R2 began beeping seemingly in unison, but the Wookie was louder. They'd need some fuel before making the run, but again, Chewie wanted more information. 

"I'm looking for someone. Someone important." She told both of them, "If you want I can drop you back off on the way, but I would appreciate you being my copilot for a little more." 

Chewbacca shrugged and let out a whine and growl, debating with her. 

Rey laughed. "I appreciate you looking out for me. I can take over for a bit if you wanted to rest?" 

Chewbacca protested and pushed her back towards the bunks, and she threw up her hands in surrender. 

"Okay, okay. I'll rest and when we get to Ryloth, you need to rest. No arguments."

As Rey laid down in the bunk, she heard Chewie growling from the cockpit and she smiled some. She was glad she wasn't alone on this trip. She didn't know what to expect or what was waiting for her at the end of all of this, though she hoped it was worth the journey. 

She sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to relax as the Falcon took off and broke through the atmosphere before going to lightspeed for their journey to the Outer Rim. Lazily, she reached out with the Force, searching for Ben amidst the darkness. The Force ebbed all around her, but she was alone. He didn't reach back. A stray tear escaped her closed eyes as she tried to keep her composure, slipping into a restless sleep as they travelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryloth wasn't the best planet to be on, and she didn't even know where to start when they arrived at a small outpost. Chewie had claimed the bunk in the back for some much needed rest and Rey, refreshed, decided to get a look around before the sun went down. 

The outpost was still bustling with traders coming and going as Rey walked down the ships ramp, the smell of damp leaves from the forest nearby hanging in the humid air of the late afternoon.

Rey huffed. 

How was she supposed to find anything here when Ben hadn't left any clues behind other than the map? There had to be more than what she had. Maybe R2 had missed something, she thought, and turned back to the ship as the droid came rolling out behind her. 

"Are you sure there isn't anything else on that chip other than the map?"

R2 whistled sadly and Rey frowned, chewing her bottom lip in thought for a moment. She supposed she could stop in at the cantina for a drink and ponder where she would go from here. 

"You can come but stay close." She told the droid, shouldering her staff and heading to the cantina. 

Inside there was a fairly even mix of both twi'lek and human, and none of them but the bartender paid her any mind as she sat down at the bar. The twi'lek behind the bar was a woman with a stunning purple tint to her skin, her lekku adorned with crossing black leather to match her outfit. 

"Andoan wine, please." She said softly, putting some credits down on the bar top. 

Under her, R2 whistled and rocked on its feet, beeping at her to cheer up. She glanced down at the droid and smiled sadly, a hand sliding over the dome of its head. 

The twi'lek returned in a moment with a glass of wine, laying down a napkin with hastily scribbled numbers on it. Immediately, Rey looked up with question. 

"Scavenger, you." She said in Basic with a thick accent, "Rey." 

She could only nod, her eyes widening just slightly as she looked to the numbers and then back to the twi'lek who was making sure no one was watching or listening to them. She was lucky, Rey thought, that she hadn't been taken off-world and sold into slavery like many twi'lek women were. 

"Follow." The woman said, pointing to the napkin. "Follow, follow." 

Rey nodded eagerly, taking the napkin and stuffing it into a pocket before anyone could see their exchange. The woman smiled at Rey and went back to her work, while she took a sip of her wine. She didn't want to raise suspicion by leaving too soon, so she sipped at her drink until it was gone, then slipped off the barstool and made her way back to the Falcon. 

"R2, input these coordinates for this planet." She said once they were back in the safety of the ship. 

The droid whistled and set to work, displaying the planet. As the coordinates were entered, a small rectangle came up over the western part of the planet, zooming in and landing on a location on the edge of a forested area. 

"Tulare Ravine." Rey read, nodding a little, "I guess I know where I'm going tomorrow." 

From the bunk nearby, Chewbacca sleepily growled his protests that she wouldn't be going alone. Rey smiled. 

"You can both come with me." She said, reclining on the couch and putting her feet up on the table where she and Chewie had passed the time playing chess before. 

She didn't know what awaited her there, but the bartender knew her both by name and former occupation, so in her heart, she was hopeful for what she might find. She spent most of the night awake, however, worried that they were walking into some kind of trap.


	4. Chapter 4

The trio set out before the sun rose the next morning, wanting to beat as much of the afternoon heat as they could as they made their way to their destination. Rey was glad that Chewbacca always brought his bowcaster to any scenario, though she assumed working with Han Solo as a smuggler had engrained self protection into the Wookie's mind. 

Rey had a hand on her staff as they made their way through the foliage, forging their own path to their destination. There were some spots where tree roots came up through the ground and R2 was given a helping hand here and there from Chewbacca. It probably hadn't been the best idea to bring the droid, but it had the best sense of direction and Rey wasn't about to risk getting lost. 

Rey's legs were trembling with the effort of each step by the time R2 announced that their destination was just up ahead. They had only stopped briefly for a break several hours back; the hike had been more arduous than expected, but at least they were almost there. 

Passing through thick brush there was a small clearing where a stone house stood, untouched even after the planets rebellion. She approached slowly, R2 holding back as Chewbacca took up a defensive stance. 

"Hello?" She called softly, her voice deceivingly timid. "Hello? Is anyone there?" 

No answer. 

Rey stepped closer to the small home, eyes scanning for signs of life. She gently reached out with the Force to see if she could feel anyone's presence, but there was nothing. 

She was about to let herself in to the home when Chewbacca belted out a loud growl, snapping her attention to a figure making their way through the foliage. Ben emerged, carrying armfuls of wood. His scar was barely visible now; his long, raven hair tied back from his face and he was wearing a beige linen shirt with a v-neck cut and dirty khaki coloured pants. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the Wookie, eyes wide. 

Chewbacca didn't think twice and squeezed the trigger of his bowcaster, sending a bolt at Ben. He barely had time to react but gave pause when he saw the green bolt hovering in front of him, held in place like it was frozen. His eyes flicked over to Rey, who still stood by the houses door with tracks of tears down her cheeks, her arm outstretched as she channeled the Force to stop the bowcaster bolt. 

Ben dropped the firewood he had been holding and made his way to her. She released the bolt and it hit a tree, splintering bark from its trunk. Ben didn't know whether to smile or cry as they finally embraced, Rey's body fitting so easily - so perfectly against his. 

"I thought you were dead." She whispered desperately. "I couldn't feel you any longer and I was worried..." 

Ben finally let the tears that burned in his eyes flow freely, holding Rey until her shoulders stopped shaking with silent sobs. 

"I cut myself off from the force." He explained as they pulled back just slightly, still able to hold one another and press their foreheads together. 

He produced a small amulet around a simple chain from under his shirt and showed it to her. 

"This suppresses the Force. I obtained it some time back, in case my theories of General Hux were correct. When I learned he was staging a coup, I made the necessary arrangements to leave. Phasma has killed for him before and I knew he would make an attempt at me. If I was captured for any reason, I didn't want them to have a way to you." 

Rey nodded in understanding, touching the amulet cautiously, like it might steal her abilities too. 

"How did you know I would even find you? That I would get the message and follow it all over and allow myself to be led here." 

Ben smiled, "Because I know you. Your heart guided you."

"Why didn't you come with me?" She asked, her eyes desperate for answers. 

Ben shrugged. "I thought I could change things. I don't know what I was thinking. I was scared. I didn't know what to do." 

She frowned, cupping his cheek and letting her thumb trace the scar left behind by her lightsaber strike. She felt a pang of guilt having done that to him, but all cohesive thought seemed to escape her as Ben leaned in and kissed her softly. 

Her eyes closed and she sank against his strong frame, his hand sliding around to the back of her neck to keep her close. He gave a more sure kiss the second time, before a bark from Chewbacca made them break the kiss. 

"Please. Come home." She begged, "We need you. I need you." 

Rey reached up and grabbed the chain that held the amulet, breaking it free from around his neck. Ben drew in a sharp breath as the strength of the Force came flowing back to him, hitting him like the strongest wave from the deepest ocean. She shivered too as she felt everything spark to life again in her mind, that cold emptiness lifting as the Force immediately reconnected them. 

"I'll follow you anywhere." He replied, stealing another kiss, "To the ends of the galaxy. Anything for you." 

She smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks as she took his hand. "Come on, Ben. Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to say hi or send me a fic request [on Tumblr](http://chromiumhearts.tumblr.com)!


End file.
